


醋坛子翻了

by Mumu0803



Category: Chinese History RPF, 李杜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu0803/pseuds/Mumu0803
Relationships: 李白/杜甫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	醋坛子翻了

话说李杜两人一顿操作猛如虎化解了横在他们之间的感情危机，李白抱着杜甫慢慢平静下来。早春的阳光从窗外撒下来，照得人暖暖的。  
也算是抱了好一会儿，李白才想起来杜甫如今还是一个病患，赶忙扶着人躺回床上。杜甫的动作有点变扭，李白低头一看，发现杜甫双膝像是使不上劲一般。  
“这是怎么了？”李白矮神一把托起杜甫后膝，把人抱起来放到床上，卷起杜甫飞裤腿查看。  
然后故事就朝着不可描述啥的方向发展了。  
杜甫小腿纤细修长，因为常年不见光十分白皙，往上走便是圆润的膝头。不过李白现在无暇欣赏，因为他看到杜甫有些红肿的膝头。  
“这是怎么弄的？”李白揉着杜甫的膝盖问。  
杜甫被他的动作弄得脸一红，说：“没事。”  
“没事？没事你怎么脸红了？”李白危险地眯起了眼睛，开始想这两个月他不在杜甫身边的时候到底发生了什么。  
杜甫不想把自己曾经在雪地里跪倒半夜为李白求情的事情告诉他，心虚地移开了眼：“就是嗯……小事啊，小事。”  
看他这副样子，李白心中警铃大作：“子美你跟我说实话。”  
“真的没事啊。”杜甫想把自己的腿抽回来，被李白一把扣住，“太白兄放开……”  
结果李白非但没放开，手从杜甫的膝盖继续往上摸，直接摸到了杜甫的大腿内侧。修长有力的手指隔着裤子在大腿内侧的嫩肉上打圈，杜甫感觉自己头皮有点发麻。  
“子美啊，”李白的语气有点危险，“我觉得我需要检查一下。”  
“检……检查什么？”杜甫下意识抓住了自己的衣襟。  
李白的手还留在杜甫腿间，上身前倾凑到杜甫的耳边，轻声说：“检查一下我的东西是否还是我的。”  
说完，李白手上用力，扣住的杜甫的大腿，低下头含住了杜甫的唇。杜甫不知所措，刚想说点什么，李白的舌就顺着打开的牙关滑了进来。  
“嗯……唔……白……”杜甫抓住李白的手臂试图拒绝。但他本就不是李白的对手，跟何况现在身上还带着伤，只能任李白亲到缺氧。  
李白吮吸着那两瓣柔软的唇，手探入杜甫裤子中，稍微一用力就把轻薄的裤子扯了下来。杜甫被李白吻得天昏地暗，完全不知道自己下身已经不着寸缕。  
直到李白的手指探入臀缝，杜甫才惊醒，一把推开趴在他身开沉醉不以的李白：“太白兄，着……现在是白天！”  
“白天又怎样？”  
李白完全不理会杜甫的抗议，另一只手解开杜甫的衣带，从杜甫的腰线一路向上描摹，拇指按在杜甫胸前的一颗红果上，低头含住了另一边。  
胸前被含住，湿润粗糙的触感划过敏感的顶端，杜甫惊喘出声，软了腰，胡乱摇着头，扣着李白的肩膀想把人推开，却被李白靠得更紧，死死地锁在床头与李白的身躯之间。  
与此同时，李白留在杜甫身后的手也开始向下探，摸到了杜甫紧闭的后穴。因为紧张，杜甫的后穴收得更紧，李白的指尖在穴口刺探，发现完全进不去，只好暂时作罢，转而开始探索杜甫身上的敏感点。  
指尖划过腰侧，杜甫抖了一下，李白马上明白了些什么，手指带着色情的挑逗在杜甫腰侧打圈。  
“别，白兄……”杜甫被他调戏得全身颤抖，面色潮红，双腿不自觉地夹紧。  
李白用力吮吸杜甫身前的朱果，杜甫有些受不了，向上拱起身子，结果把自己往李白怀里送。看着他这个表现，李白心中感叹杜甫果真未经人事，但自己已经做到了这个地步，杜甫和他的小兄弟已经站了起来，不解决的话也不好。  
直接翻身上床，李白将杜甫压在自己身下。身下的人长发凌乱衣衫半解的样子，看起来十分脆弱。李白心里油然而生一种柔软，伸手将杜甫搂在自己怀里，拨开他散在颈边的长发，头埋到杜甫颈侧吮吻出一个个红印。  
“子美，乖。”  
听到李白用哄小孩的语气说出这句话，杜甫彻底放弃抵抗，任由细长的脖颈就暴露在李白面前，供他亲吻玩弄。李白伸手握住小杜甫，上下套弄起来。杜甫紧张深处双手地搂住李白的脖颈，在李白耳边发出轻轻的喘息。  
“白兄……太白……嗯……你慢点……”  
温热的气息打在李白的耳边，李白激动了几分，加快了手中的动作。这下杜甫受不住了，没几下就在李白手中泄了身，手也无力搂着李白了，滑落到床榻上。  
“呼……不行了……真的不行了……”杜甫倒在床上喘气，眼前眼睛里布满水雾。  
李白搂着杜甫起身，让他面对面坐在自己身上。手中就这杜甫射出的白浊探向杜甫的后穴。经过刚才的刺激，杜甫已经全身无力，头靠在李白肩头，完全不知道身后在发生什么，也根本无法反抗李白的动作。在润滑下，李白的手指很快就探进去了一根。  
“呃……白兄……”杜甫皱着眉头呻吟出声，后穴的肉壁也开始不自觉地收紧，试图赶出体内的异物。  
杜甫的后穴越来越紧，李白也有几分着急，伸手抚摸着杜甫的腰侧试图转移他的注意力嘴上还得哄着：“放松，子美。”  
杜甫委屈地在李白耳边哼了几声，还是听话地放松身体。后穴被加入了第二根手指，内壁被撑开的感觉更明显了。李白的两根手指在甬道里左右扩张着，不是还在内壁里探索某一点。等到差不多的时候，第三根手指加了进来，杜甫已经开始哀哀地喊疼了。李白三根手指进得更深，忽然圆润的指甲盖碰到了一个凸起，李白在上头一按。  
杜甫差点跳起来：“啊……太白……你别……！”  
李白怎么可能听他的，伸手扣着杜甫飞腰把他按了回来，抽出了手指。  
杜甫还以为这就完事儿了，结果一个炙热的物体抵在了他的穴口，二话不说就开始闯入。  
“白兄……别……好疼……”  
“很快就不疼了，放松。”  
几乎所有的感官都集中在身后，杜甫感觉到李白的肉刃破开了自己的身子，一点点地往幽径里挤。肉刃带着的温度顺着内壁传入身体，杜甫差点以为自己要被烫坏了，腹部发热。等肉刃带着火热的温度擦过杜甫身体里的一点，杜甫惊叫一声失去了力气，重重地往下一坐，吓得李白赶紧搂住他，但是杜甫已经将小李白深深吞入后穴。  
杜甫感觉自己身体里撕裂得疼，眼前发白，好一会儿才缓过来。等他看清李白那张担忧的脸，气简直不打一处来，咬牙忍着不适一拳锤在李白肩上。但身体实在无力，这一拳根本没给李白造成什么伤害，李白还是稳稳地搂着他。  
“我动了，子美。”李白说。  
杜甫重新搂住李白的脖颈，算是默认了。李白的手移到了杜甫腰侧，握着他的腰开始上下顶弄。  
“嗯嗯……啊……”杜甫在李白耳边忍不住发出细碎的呻吟。李白埋头在杜甫胸口，吮吸啃咬着。李白额前的碎发若有若无地蹭在杜甫胸口，酥酥麻麻的感觉弄得杜甫直哼哼。  
李白的手很热很稳，托着杜甫的腰，每一次都稳稳地像杜甫身体里的那一点进攻。往常提笔写字的那只手，持剑杀人的那只手，现在正帮助主人做着不可描述的事情。  
杜甫的肌肤泛出淡淡的粉红，出了一身薄汗，披散的长发凌乱地黏在后背。最终杜甫还是先泄了身。高潮中夹紧的内壁死死地绞紧，绞得李白差点忍不住也跟着泄了。  
杜甫泄过之后体力不支，险些晕过去，只能大口大口地喘气。李白轻轻吻在杜甫的侧脸，最后泄在了杜甫身子里。  
白日宣淫的后果就是，刚刚和好的两人再次进入了杜甫单方面的冷战中。大概是羞的，杜甫一整天把自己埋在被子里。第二天杜甫就开始发烧咳嗽，李白去医馆请医生的时候挨了好一通教训。后来为了杜甫养病，李白在城里置办了一套宅子。再后来，杜甫跟着李白四处云游。  
青莲剑仙身边有剑有酒，还有佳人。


End file.
